vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Raising armor affinities and class in Vagrant Story
Armor Affinities and Class are raised much less proactively, for the most part, than those of weapons. Consequently, the process tends to be one best completed while performing trivial tasks in Real Life, or with some other distraction. Only monsters can raise Class, but the elemental affinities can be raised with the elemental Enchanter spells, and all affinities can be raised with the Area Effect Warlock spells. Sit and be hit Self explanatory. Keep dexterity low so that monsters can hit, and reenter the room when monsters gain too much RISK to hit. Enemy armor and weapons are reactive to their and Ashley's attacks, so reenter the room if the affinity of enemy attacks change. Surging Balm can keep low amounts of damage healed, but otherwise, expect large gains to Light affinity from constantly recasting heal spells. HolyGear has a list of suitable enemies and their attack affinities, including the unusual Beast-Dark Acid Sneeze.Vagrant Story: Holy Dread Armor FAQ by HolyGear I Am My Own Best Enemy You can raise armor affinities using three of the four types of magic on yourself: Warlock spells (ouch!), Enchanter Spells, and last and usually least, Shaman Spells, because they can only raise Light affinity. This should be a last resort, or something you do to pass the time while running from place to place. Monsters can raise affinities faster; the only problem is, what if you must raise Affinity but cannot raise Class? That is where Warlock and Enchanter spells really shine. Warlock spells raise affinities a little faster, but must be used with caution for obvious reasons. If time is taken to position the targeting sphere, an individual piece or two of armor (and Ashley's body parts!) can be the only ones gaining affinity (and taking damage). Adding Risk can make the spells critical hit, and seems to raise the affinities faster. Enchanter spells are less selective, except in the case of weapons, of course. If an individual piece must be raised and no other, then either take the rest of the armor off or use Warlock spells. Three Equipments The same as the three weapon strategy, only for armor. Affinities can be added to any of the three equipments in any order, so long as no single equipment has both of the opposed affinities: Air and Earth, Fire and Water, or Light and Dark. With four equipments, it is also possible to put Physical separate; gaining Physical points can also damage the other affinities, but since it targets any of the six at random, the damage is spread out quite thinly, and it can be raised at the same time. All the same, it is recommended to only put a single affinity on the same equipment with Physical, and one that is easy to raise (following the examples below, that would be Fire, Earth, or Light). The problem of Physical becomes much more pronounced with the Two Equipment strategy, where it will damage the needed affinities half the time. One possible Three Equipments strategy: (See Grimoire for the spells) Human, Phantom, Air, Water, Dark: Human, Phantom, Air, Water, Dark * Dark Eye at Sinner's Corner in Undercity West. Kill the skeletons, heal its elemental spell damage (Siphon Soul Defense ability helps) until it runs out of power. Teleport out and back once it starts missing. Or Meteor (AE Dark) on one or more of Ashley's body parts * Water or Air Phantoms, or Thunderburst (Area Effect Air spell), Avalanche (Area Effect Water) as Meteor * Any enemy wielding a Damascus weapon will add Dark affinity. Leave if the affinity changes * Enchant Crimson Blades' weapons with Frost Fusion or Luft Fusion Beast, Dragon, Fire, Earth: Beast, Dragon, Fire, Earth * Fire Dragon in the Time Trials does an area effect Fire attack. Flame Sphere (AE Fire spell) on one or more of Ashley's body parts * -''Note: the following strategy requires the player to be at the controls''- Basilisks in the Snowfly Forest do area effect Earth attacks. However, they only do it if the player moves after they start their attack run. If the player does not move, they will instead do a physical attack. Stun Cloud prevents the physical attack, but the Basilisk will instead simply stand motionless, waiting for Ashley to move. Stun Cloud is not imperative: moving Ashley, however slightly, is. Getting hit at all locations at once, and therefore gaining affinities faster, is worth the attention, and makes gaining class-affinity a less passive activity, besides. * Gaea Strike (AE Earth spell) as Flame Sphere * Enchant beast or dragon enemies with Spark Fusion or Soil Fusion Undead, Evil, Physical, Light: Undead, Evil, Physical, Light * Most any Undead. Ones with small weapons not only do less damage, they attack faster and gain RISK more slowly. There are 3 undead in one room at Hall of Dying Hope in the Catacombs (closest to the Magic Circles at Withered Spring, and on the way to the Hall of Sworn Revenge magic circle). One might think that 3 times the attackers would speed things up, but the attack animations generally, and that of the hammer user in particular, slow things down. * Quicksilvers / Shriekers. Silence them, leave if they start doing Physical damage (or Dark if Ashley is wearing Damascus). Heal spells, Radial Surge (AE Light spell) on one or more of Ashley's body parts Also of note is the Evil-Dark attack that the Shadows in the Limestone Quarry use when they run out of Magic Points. They cast very powerful spells first, so be prepared. Two Equipments The two Equipment strategy relies on the fact that Classes damage the second class after them in the class order less than the first after them, and the fact that class gains do not affect the classes behind. Two Equipment: Human, Undead, Phantom, Evil, Air, Water, Dark Human,Undead, Phantom, Evil, Air, Water, Dark :Dark and Phantom go together very well with the Dark Eye, and there is no such thing as a Light Phantom. Some Gremlins carry Damascus weapons for Dark affinity, and of course many Dark Crusaders and Liches do, in the second playthrough. However, the majority of Evil-Dark can easily come from Shadows. Or use Luft Fusion and Frost Fusion on other Evil creatures (Dullahans, Imps, Quicksilvers). Otherwise, same as above :Ashley will not need to attack, or move, while levelling up Evil Class; Gargoyles', Gremlins', and Imps' Numbing Hook special abilities (that normally make them challenging to fight), add Class without doing damage, making levelling easier. However, Numbing Hook is Physical affinity; Imps' Stun Cloud, by contrast, is Dark affinity.Vagrant Story: Combat Mechanics Guide by Beamup Beast, Dragon, Fire, Earth, Physical, Light Beast, Dragon, Fire, Earth, Physical, Light :Players may prefer Beast-Dark with the Slimes, but that is way more Beast than is needed. Light is easy enough to get with Heal spells and Radial Surge. Or stand before the Blood Lizard in Bandits' Hollow with his Silver sword. Soil Fusion can be cast on Lizardmen if Dragon-Earth is required. See also * Affinity, Class and Type in Vagrant Story * Combine in Vagrant Story * Raising weapon affinities and class in Vagrant Story Citations Category:Armor Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Workshop